Use somebody
by helaluvE
Summary: First times are always worth mentionning. Peter and Olivia should know.


Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I could own this lovely team...

A/N: As promised, some more O/P lovin' for y'all ;) Thanks to all of those who left words of encouragement. You guys are made of Bishopness!

Enjoy and please review.

_**Use somebody.**_

The first time they fell asleep together it was by accident.

They were in his apartment looking through files, analyzing evidences and trying to make connections. They usually kept work where it belonged, at the university but Walter had caused a pretty messy explosion a couple of days ago and their office was still covered in an undefined purple gooey substance. Not wanting to risk Ella stumbling on one of the horrific pictures of all the victims, Peter had suggested that they brought the files back at his place.

It was late, she was tired and he found the new couch a little too comfortable. Before they realized it, they had fallen asleep.

The next morning she woke up with her head on his lap. She bolted upright, her body tense and flushed. He was still sleeping, his chest coming up and down with peaceful breaths. She wondered how uncomfortable his position must be and winced when she saw the awkward angle of his neck. She couldn't remember when or how they had ended up like this but she was grateful she had been able to catch some sleep. Over the last few months, the word had become foreign to her.

She watched him sleep and a small smile appeared on her face. It was hard to believe that this sleeping angel was the sarcastic Peter she worked with. There were so many layers to this man, so many things to learn and much more to look forward to. She was thrilled by the idea, thrilled and scared like she hadn't been in a while.

But not now. Right that moment, as she watched him begin to stir, she felt safe.

The next time they slept together, she sought him out.

Rachel had left. No more laughter, no more joyful footsteps, no more bedtime stories, no more late confession over ice cream. The house was empty again and she felt lonelier than ever. Later, she'd tell Peter that she didn't really know how she ended up at his front door on her first night alone but he'd know she'd been lying. She came running to him because she knew he would offer comfort, no questions asked.

So, he invited her in, made her a cup of tea and they watched a cheesy movie. He didn't ask her why she was here, it didn't really matter. He was just glad she was with him. He was not ready to admit it just yet but he loved that she came to him in times of need.

He told her he'd sleep on the couch and offered her his bed. She tried to fall asleep on her own but she didn't manage to. Not when all she could think about was him and certainly not when his smell was all over her; comforting and inviting.

An hour later, she slipped between the couch cushion and his strong chest. She breathed him in and sighed contently before closing her eyes. He didn't say a word, just warped his arms around her and smiled in her hair.

The first time he kissed her, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

He had gone away for a few months. Fringe division had been shut down a while ago and he had taken Walter on a world tour. Watching him go had been more difficult than words could explain. She had missed him so much that it had become who she was. _'Hello, I'm Agent Olivia Dunham and I miss Peter.'_ It was absurd, she knew, but that was how she thought about it. He had kept in touch of course; mails, post cards, silly pictures and long distance phone calls. She never went long without hearing from her favorite pair but it was not the same. She missed his strong presence, his quick wit and his soothing touch. She ached for him.

When he called some six months after his departure telling her he'd be home soon, a sense of relief washed over her and she felt like she could breathe again. He appeared on her door a couple of weeks later, sporting that charming smile of his and she was in his arms before either one of them registered who started the hug. The tears followed suit and she felt him hold her tighter as they wet his shoulder.

"Don't leave again," she pleaded in a small voice and he felt his heart crush in his chest. A myriad of conflicted feelings were running through him (his mind, his heart, his soul; he couldn't decide. It seemed like they all joined, for her) but the most important one was that he was the happiest he's been in six month. The acute relief that came with the realization that she had missed him as well was overwhelming. He was not used to being missed; he loved it.

They broke apart, shaking with laughter and emotions too strong to control. He smiled down at her before cupping her wet cheeks and kissing them softly. She closed her eyes, savoring the calming effect of his touch and was surprised when his sweet lips brushed over hers. He stilled, letting her decide but there was no hesitation when she responded. There was many words to describe what was happening, many of them could make anyone envious but what Peter and Olivia would remember of their first kiss was the feeling of belonging.

This was where they were meant to be.

A/N: aren't they lovely? Please review. And yes, the title is from the KOL song; I lurv them ;)


End file.
